


You Are A Memory

by SamLuhly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Perspective, DaiSuga Day, Final Haikyuu Quest, Guitars, Hospitals, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLuhly/pseuds/SamLuhly
Summary: Suga's life is so difficult that he has to deal with his pains daichi will help him forget all that so that he feels freethe boy with the guitar can't fall in love
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 4





	You Are A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. It is the first time that I do this, I put a little of my experience in the hospital and did my practice there as a nurse Well here it included Sugawara and Daichi they are my favorite Haikyuu characters I cried doing this I hope you like it.
> 
> (I'll leave each note at the end thank you)

suga is not so friendly

He ran his fingers along that wall full of sheets of letters containing messages from people who left this life, the writing is very fine like that of a poet who died of love.

Sugarawa often wonders what it's like to live without pills. Have something healthy about feeling free, those round things struggle to get down your throat.  
She spread her hands over the last sheet written with a beautiful "SW", some low voices could be heard behind her ear that were not as good as she imagined.

He is just waiting for his guitar, which broke a bit when he dropped so much from his beautiful hands that he has reached a point where he imagines himself playing in a theater with it but it is very difficult to explain to those who do not appreciate it music. .

Ennoshita's voice came out of that door humming a song with two instrument cases.

"Hey Koshi!"

"Yup? -Took a look"

"Here it is safe and fixed"

"Why did you take time to fix something so  
simple?"

"I didn't fix it, Daichi took care of this ... you think everything is simple in the world, the strings are difficult to put on" - sigh- "Remember that today you play your eighth performance in a dance studio" giving a little fun twist to get out of there.

He was silent at a time when that name became a little known to him but his mind did not analyze the face, he just did not care, he proceeded to follow his friend enno so that the teacher would not punish him.

These people are waiting for sugawara to come out but he does not feel well, his feet are shaking, he cannot even pick up the medicines in the infirmary, half of his face peeked through that red curtain that directed his gaze to the director of the other university he doesn't seem like a nice person at all. He sees his name come out of that mouth and the song that his skin will interpret was transforming like that of a chicken without feathers.

"I'm not quite ready to show my talent to all that audience" talking to himself, dropping a few tears

" As Kuroo told you ..." he stopped when he heard some low moans, he approached those noises - "Why are you crying to a curtain?"

"What? You never saw someone cry" he passed his hand over his eyes

"The truth is that I always see you cry at any event something like that"

"You know more about me than your own life ... well I have to put these shoes on that floor oh sorry. What's your name?

"Daichi the guy who put your new strings on your guitar and your nam..."

Suga didn't give him any interest, he just took the stage with his guitar while Daichi looked at him, apparently he started to admire him.

He has on that brown coat and it fits him well, his voice is very delicate but the chords are a bit sad at the end everyone applauded him except his best friend is recording his face he is very proud but the boy stumbles on stage every moment

"Your music made me cry haha"

"... I'm sorry Daichi"

"no no, don't apologize, it's a good thing. Did you never tell me your name?"

"It's Sugawara but tell me suga"

"oh what a nice name, well suga, you want to show me your style of playing that instrument"

"Yes, why not friend?" Rolling eyes

They spent like three hours playing the guitar, the night was approaching, only they were there, however they tried to have a little confidence talking about them laughing around here at least Suga was accepting little by little the boy named Daichi

"Hey suga"

"Yes?"

"What makes you take medicine?"

"...."

"oh if you don't want to answer I have no problem" a little nervous

"It's ... it's very difficult to explain to someone like you that you wouldn't understand"

"But is it some disease?"

"Da-daichi I have to go take the bus ... don't you want to come?"

"Of course yes" with a little smile:)

They went downstairs looking around to find a nearby bus.

"come and follow me" said suga

The questions were so awkward that Suga's head would explode. They sat together in the back, one looking out the window and the other looking at the ceiling.  
Half an hour passed, no words came out, it was all an awkward silence

"I have to get down here" I hit the red button

"Do you have a phone? To keep in touch"

"Yuuup"Daichi said excitedly

He wrote the number quickly by placing a guitar-shaped emoji next to the name while putting his hand on those things to assert himself.

"I'll talk to you when I get home" her voice was kind every time

By retreating and leaving Suga alone, he didn't seem to be okay every time he collapsed.

Xx:"Next stop!"

There she stood up, headed home, walked in and saw her mother alone drinking coffee at the table.

"Won't you say hi to me?"

"I'm sorry, Mom"

"hahaha, how was it today?"

"Very good, but ..."

"but"

"I have thought a lot about the surgery"

"Don't think bad things because if you keep doing it everything will go wrong Go to rest"

He grabbed onto the railing, dropped his body on the bed, his eyes were always so wet, when he got home he cried silently so as not to wake his mother, his gaze was fixed on the letters written on his guitar.

Bells are ringing from your phone

"What the hell?"

[New message from unknown number!]

Sent July   
Daichi :[hi hi, I just remembered that I have you in my contacts]

sent july  
Suga:[You're daichi, right? If so, wait for your message]

Sent July  
Daichi:[Yes, sweet dreams  
Will we meet again tomorrow?]

sent july  
Suga:[I don't think I'll ever set foot in college again, I heard what you asked me in that room ..]

Sent July  
Suga:[Pills keep me alive from MS disease]

Sent July  
Daichi;[What is MS?  
I see you should do some research]

Sent July  
Suga:[If you better find out, I'm the worst type explaining and good night]

suga left his cell phone on his nightstand.

Daichi started researching on his computer.

Discoverer; What is MS disease?

"MS // AM  
A disease in which the immune system breaks the protective covering of the nerves.  
In multiple sclerosis, nerve damage disrupts communication between the brain and the body.

unfortunately there is no cure.

dropping his head on his desk

"suga, this is very risky"  
_________________________________

It's Thursday, the sun was throwing rays on all those faces that are in the grass talking about their problems, daichi couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday

"Hahaha Daichi what do you think of the idea of bokuto" between laughs "Daichi?"

"I don't have time for your stupid things"I speak daichi a little angry

"What a spoilsport you are!"

"Yaku help me" he muttered.

"Yes to what?"

"Could you cover me? I want to get out of here"

"Okay, if you get me in trouble, you'll be the one to blame for my situation"

Yaku is the one who closes the doors but this time the keys were taken from him due to some problems he had with another older student, therefore some doors are open that lead directly to the beach.

"Since you are going to see your friend"

"How do you know that?"

"The one in charge of cleaning the corridors told me" he said it a little shy

"but-"

"Tell him that he plays that instrument very well and I hope we can talk about this for a few days" speaking kindly.

"Sure" he said something serious

He went to the beach almost every day to see Suga sitting on that sand with his guitar but this time he had nothing in his hands, he was covered with a white cloth that left his hair exposed, there were no people laughing or playing, this dear afternoon is perfect to talk about something face to face.

He got close to her, wants to keep him a little company.

"What are you doing here alone"

"Well, at home I get bored, so sometimes I come here to talk to me"

"That's funny" clearing his throat

Suga's hands are shaking, he passes them with Daichi's.

"Take me to a theater for the first time, let's just be the two of us" suga corresponded

"But when you are standing you fall"

"I don't think your back suffers from my weight"

Daichi carried his best friend behind him, Suga hugged him so tightly that he closed his eyes.

"This is not a dream, this is not a dream" I speak softly

His heart seemed to leap out of his chest with every beat. How would you say that you have surgery tomorrow? he doesn't want to hurt him

But daichi enjoys being with the one whose eyes shine when he sees that young man being at the top of a stage with or without people he gave him all his great talent that he hid all his life the disease is destroying his defenses

Suga spoke sweetly while sitting with a broom that represented his guitar.

"I wrote a song last night!" Excited "But the ink was devastated!"

"Could you sing me your breakthrough?"Daichi spoke

Well wait, life is too short to worry about things that went wrong.

Echoes are heard everywhere the acapella was so good that daichi applauded with great pride  
The suga's sight was double this time, the reflection of daichi in his eyes multiplied.  
lost control of his body hitting his knee and head

"Suga!"

"Calm down, I'm fine"

"your forehead has a wound"

"Take me Home"

Hours passed, Suga's mother covered that wound with a blessed one, the wound was not very deep but things would get complicated.  
Daichi blamed himself for doing that, so he lowered his head.

"Sorry"

"No, it wasn't your fault, it was mine" he said shaking

"You could see dead" he whispered

"What?" He replied puzzled "Hell I almost forgot!"

He opened his closet, he has collections of paintings, other things, and for a long time he fished his guitar that has a new case, it was not time to play something, it was a gift, he had thought about it since that Night

"I'm going to give you my first gift that they gave me when I was at school I hope you touch it like I taught you"

forcing her eyes on him

"What are you trying to tell me ... I have to help you "Daichi took an uncomfortable air

"As well the music as I am, I do not think I will put one foot in the same problems again" he said something disappointed "Just do not come to visit me please"

"Hey, I won't see you again"

"I promise you if I feel good I will wait for you on the beach with new lyrics of music"suga dropping a tear

"At least I can give you the last hug" leaving open arms

Sugawara dropped into those arms, he felt so secure rolled up, he didn't want to let go, but it was getting late for a person of eighteen daichi, he gave her a little kiss on the forehead, removing her hands from her back.

"see you later"

"goodbyeee"

the noise from the door made suga cry even more he was leaning his head on the wall looking at his shoes.

The nights were getting short, he still didn't sleep, he worried about that possible surgery, he was afraid of anesthesia, that was his worst enemy.

_____________________________________

Xx:Sugawa wake up you have surgery today!

Those bags under those eyes are popping up more and more

The night was so short since sugawara stopped hearing Daichi's voice, he thought he would come, he believed that what he said he would not take it so seriously

Daichi's perfume still runs through her room, the lady yells at her son to go downstairs to leave

3 Messages from Daichi!

"Mom, I'm ready to go!" Yell something angry

He took his bag of clothes and left there, the fever was intervening that made him stop moving his fingers, it also made it difficult for him to go down the stairs

He went down the stairs holding on to the railing with movements a little sudden and his face with pain, impossible not to do that.

"Come on, I'll help you get into the car" His mother spoke, catching him by the waist

He looked out the window, he is so dizzy that the lady decided to lower the mirror to look at her son, she does not have a good connection with him, she is a surrogate pregnant woman.

Xx:"You really gave the boy the guitar yesterday" he replied.

"Yes, he has a problem with that" 

"You should have given it to ennoshita..well you and your weird friends" he complained

I leave her talking to her own mother alone

A very beautiful song began to play on the radio that suga moved his right hand, the other hand resting on his chin, the car parked in front of the hospital, he did not miss being back, rather he hates it every time he comes he has to share a room with someone but they ended up becoming friends there is where he met Enno had broken his hand they ended up being friends but that boy is a bit bitter.

his mother made bad jokes but the rest doctors laughed so sugawara fished the wheels to go take a look but a doctor made him stop

doctor; "Young sugawara, I was waiting for you, your surgery will begin in a few hours, please you have to put on your white coat." That sounded a bit concerning

"Yes" putting your hands on the wheels  
"Hey mom, if you talk to Daichi, could you give him the crumpled letter that is in my clothes bag, please?"

her mother raised her thumb as a sign that she will

The nurse took Suga to help him with the clothes they had a good connection they were talking like lifelong friends those rooms are occupied with sad people they felt the real pain of being there

"Well boy this will be your new room for weeks" said the nurse

"I would like the person I love the most to tell me Stay longer ... I'm here don't worry I understand that he is a sun and I am the rain"suga sighed

nurse;"He will tell you, don't pressure yourself if everything has its time, look, I was expecting that too and now I married the college boy ..." he spoke as he tied the band-aid behind Suga's neck.

He has never shared his thoughts, everything he said has been tied to his throat for days he has gradually overcome his shyness that this is his first victory.

But he has something that catches him is not seeing Daichi smile anymore or going to places he does not know yet.

"I already made the best decision" said Suga, seeing that white door

Midnight is setting.

Daichi woke up abruptly, he wanted to continue sleeping but when he looked at his phone without receiving a sign of life from Suga, he has not stopped squirming in his own bed. . , anxiety was taking action  
Since he investigated the symptoms, he has not stopped thinking about the pain his friend is going through, the truth is that he cannot believe it.

Unfortunate daichi has to move to japan for a job so he said he would leave university

"Are you still packing your things? Before you go hmm... could you stop by the hospital I have to talk to you thanks" Ennoshita left a message on the recorder.

Took her keys and left.

When he got to the hospital he looked everywhere he is so lost in the waiting room that he put his hands in and out of his coat, I hear a little hiss coming from his back

"You were on time, do you have to go now?" I speak Ennoshita touching her shoulder

"I have to go now, what do you need me for?" Daichi was a little scared

"it's from suga is waiting for you inside those rooms"

"But he told me that he didn't want to see me"

"He always has that habit then he repents!" between laughs

Daichi went to the door first, he looked out that window, suga is still chatting with his nurse friend

Directed a gentle blow.

"Daichi-san, what are you doing here?" Said suga with a small smile.

Nurse; "I leave them alone haha but when they finish talking they call me" leaving the room

"I come talk to you"

Daichi took that chair to put it on the side of suga's bed

"Tell me, I already see you somewhat blurred but your voice is somewhat worrying "looking at him somewhat sad

"I'm sorry what I'll say but I have to leave the country"

"Are you fucking with me?"

"No"

"What time are you leaving?"

"Now in 1 minute more but I promise I will come to see you every month" he raised his little finger "do you accept my promise?"

"Well I have to go, see you"he opened the door

It was the last day they had a connection again, it was something nice, the nurse came to look for suga for her surgery.

_______________

Doctor: We will give you general anesthesia but with one condition you have to dream something that makes you happy, like music the way you like it, well ... on the count of one, two

Suga is completely in deep sleep

A white light covered his view, his surroundings are full of wet trees, he began to walk through those places that he found a white guitar like the previous one he had but this one has a note.

"Whether you live or die, everything is dependent on you  
So if there is strength left to fight, it is time or never "note

"suga?"

"Daichi!"

"I'm still here"

Doctor; the waves are going down every time!

"you will stay?"

"all the time you want"

I take your hand, it will hurt when I let go

"do not let go my hand"

"I will never let your hand fall"

Suga is dead, the waves stopped coming out, it was just a line  
there is no longer any arrangement the doctors are disappointed

Daichi found an envelope on his windshield has a wrinkled sheet that the letter looked like from a person who wrote that very fast

"Every song I wrote is about you   
I want to live in your heart even a little bit. "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, investigate a bit of MS // AM to understand it. If you have this, I am sorry I did not want to hurt you also I did not want to put the other symptoms I could not put sugawara so that all that happens
> 
> Thank you for reading:)


End file.
